A Day in February
by Eppinette-Chi
Summary: Ahri spends the day remembering what brought her to this point. Warning the following contains; highschool drama, anime tropes, and high amounts of fluff. (Ahri/Sona , Highschool AU, Yuri,Femslash etc) One-shot


**Disclaimer; I don't own the rights to League of Legends, nor the character portrayed here.**

 **Content warning; This story contains high amounts of fluff and highschool tropes. Read at your own discretion.**

* * *

Today's the day. Ahri told herself again as she fiddled with her locker once more. She was definitely going to take that perfectly written letter out of the back of her locker and slide it into Hers. There was nothing stopping her, in fact it was the day before Valentine's, it was perfect.

She had written that letter so many times, making sure to have it clean and perfect. Not a single word was skewed more than any others and not a single smudge marred the whiteness surrounding the message. It had taken Ahri hours to make sure it would perfect to the letter, her feelings had to be shown for what they truly were, not how she acted.

As more students filed into the hallways Ahri's stomach filled with butterflies. She was popular, she had acted the part once she cemented her popularity back in middle school. Going with the crowd, not taking any unnecessary deviations from what people thought was "cool", she had even gone out with bad boy Darius for a while... At least until she arrived. Her world had slowly began crumbling when that music geek transferred. From the moment she walked in, head low, and had the Teacher introduce her because she herself could not speak...

How could someone silent and so opposite from herself be so appealing.

She had gone along with whatever stupid insult Vlad had whispered in the back, but even then she couldn't really focus on anything but that beautiful face and shy demeanor. Ahri couldn't bear to hurt that faec, and ever since her popularity had started to fall into question.

The girl was an easy target, she couldn't even talk back, and yet Ahri refused to help pick on her in the halls. She had even gone so far as to try and help her pick up her books and notes when they went too far. At the time she had made some stupid excuse that she just wanted to build her up for a greater fall, at least that's what she told the others.

Hell, at the time it's what she had told herself. She didn't want to believe her heart at the time. She was popular, everything and everyone followed her, there wasn't anyone she needed. It was about that time she dumped that loser, he had crashed his car again and was simply useless. He couldn't even take her mind off that music geek.

The other popular kids thought it was cold of her at the time.

They thought she had just been using him for his car, his money, and dumped him the minute he couldn't deliver.

But her reasoning was anything but cold; It was emotional, she felt sick thinking about being with someone like that now. It had been such a stupid mistake, Ahri only hoped it wouldn't make Her think less of her.

That was when this truly started.

After cheer practice, many months ago, there were no more buses. In the past it was a simple matter of hitching a ride with one of the other popular guys, but they had since gone to some guys thing with Darius. So Ahri had to wait, her parents wouldn't be able to pick her up till after work... which was late. However it just so happened that the beautiful mute had music practice after school as well that fateful day. And it had also just so happened that she had her own car.

So when Sona had came across the magenta haired girl sitting in front of school, the same one who had so shyly helped her when those bullies had scattered her notes, or stained her clothes, or locked her in the bathroom... She took her notebook out, and asked her if she needed some help.

It had shocked Ahri, that this innocent girl, the same one who was so unpopular, the same one that was so difficult to speak too, would offer her help. She accepted and for the first time, truly talked with her. Then because her family didn't get home till so much later, she had actually been offered dinner at the Buvelles.

It was such a...heart wrenching experience. Sona had such loving parents, they were so happy that their little girl had brought a friend home. Although neither her nor Sona corrected them, they were hardly acquaintances at that point. They had talked for hours, her parents were so interested in her and lamented at Sona's hard time at making friends. They asked all sorts of questions as dinner drug on towards seconds and then desert, it was all so...nice.

Ahri had never had any adults interested in her opinions or her goals like that. She had never had a family that was so supportive and caring for their daughter and so... impressed or seemingly proud of Ahri herself for what she had accomplished. So it was only natural that, at the time, she would be a little overwhelmed. It was such a strange feeling, to be so...comfortable. To not be in conflict with something or someone all the time.

So Ahri supposed it was only natural that she would crave it again afterwards.

The sounds of students around her was starting to die down. Soon the coast would be clear... Her hands were shaking, palms sweaty, and heart beating fast. This was crazy. There was no guarantee Sona liked her like that. There was no guarantee she wouldn't out her to the school...even if she couldn't speak. This was so stupid to put everything on the line like this, to actually …. to actually ask her on a date. It was preposterous! She, Ahri, was a girl. And Sona Buvelle was also a girl. It was wrong! It was weird and different and deviated the norm beyond anything that could be popular. It broke so many boundaries and threatened her future. Not just with those Ahri considered her friends but with her family as well.

Then again the mere thought of seeing that beautiful face and perfect hair sent electric waves through her body. Her stomach filled with butterflies and her heart broke from her control. It was too intense to ever ignore, and so hard to put off. But the intensity also gave way to fear. So much fear.

What if this was one sided? What if she would never hold her hand, or stroke her cheek, or hold her tight? What if she found those things in someone else? What if this feeling ruined the small friendship they already had? What if this resulted in her exile, in her being utterly alone?

The answer to those questions had long held Ahri back from acting. No matter how much she had begun to crave the others company.

After that day Ahri had begun to purposefully miss the bus or wave off rides for another chance at hanging out with that mysterious girl. It had backfired a lot, there were many days of walking home or sitting at school till past sunset... But her patience was eventually rewarded, and more so than she could ever hope for. That rainy day, which ruined any cheer practice and soaked clothes from the morning through the afternoon, was such a glorious day.

Sona had actually waved at her in familiarity. That night she was welcomed back to the Buvelle house under much more relaxed conditions and ended up hanging out with the girl in her room for a while. Ahri had talked and Sona had written or listened, and Ahri had gotten the other girls number.

After she had gotten Sona's number the two had texted constantly. And when Ahri got sent to detention for one such transgression, she had to answer what was so important. She of course refused in class, but when she was presented with the same question, alone with the teacher after classes, then...she answered truthfull. Ahri wasn't sure why she had at the time but...she felt some sort of unfairness for being prosecuted for being friends with someone so lonely.

It was then that she received a surprise. The old man had obviously been taken aback. He would never have suspected the star cheerleader of the school to be talking with such an outsider. So he questioned it at first.

The idea that she was using Sona for some cruel joke...hurt. For once Ahri lashed out, not for her own right but … to protect the idea of their friendship. Something that she would have laughed at a year prior.

Having received such a vehement response, the teacher had lamented. He smiled and told her it was nice to see someone looking out for the girl. Then he explained that he couldn't just let her off but...he had an interesting proposition.

For the first time, Ahri felt as if detention was one of the most useful things she did at school. If only due to the fact that her teacher would help her learn sign language.

Ahri of course kept this knowledge a secret, she never showed her friends or her family. The only ones she let know, were the lovely Buvelles. Which were quickly becoming her home away from home.

Only those that didn't want to stay with the crowd remained now. It was now or...later, perhaps never?... Taking a deep breath, Ahri took the envelope and walked to her...friends' locker. She slid the piece of paper in through the front before she could reconsider and stopped frozen. She had done it... There was no going back. She could maybe play it all off as a valentines day joke! Perhaps a silly way to ask to hang out...definitely...

Ahri looked towards the floor in her own secret shame. She couldn't help how the other made her body react, in such ways that she had never experienced. It was terrifying. She had felt nothing of the sort when kissing...him...While the blooming warmth throughout her being when in her presence was...beyond anything she had thought possible. It made her question whether she even liked ...guys... but by that time Ahri made the frightening realization that no one compared to Sona in her mind. However even before that, boys had become...strangely unattractive. It was so sudden and yet so slight that she hadn't noticed until one school game.

At first she had chocked it up to focusing on the cheer for the team. Or the distracting warmth she felt from seeing the Buvelle's so happy to see her. So eager to cheer her on as well. But later as they were given free time which she eagerly spent with Sona and her family...things became harder to ignore.

It started in a joking manner when had talked about the young attractive lads of the team. About how she, as head cheerleader, must be able to take her pick. That had earned a playful slap from , but he had replied in another joking manner that he simply thought Ahri could introduce Sona to a nice boy since she's so popular.

He didn't realize just how unsettled that had made her. Her first thought was that it was a terrible idea to try and get Sona together with any boy. They were horrible beasts who would no doubt take advantage of the delicate girl. There was no one she could trust with Sona but herself. Not that That meant anything of the seedy nature. Simply that Ahri was certain no one else in school had the capacity to get along so well with the other girl.

Then he had asked her if she was seeing any of them, and when she laughed off a reply that she refused, he questioned it. Of course was on her side, she didn't have to be with anyone, it was perfectly fine. But the truth was, now that she thought about it...That here was not a single boy in the school that garnered the smallest bit of attraction. They usually smelled bad, they had large amounts of acne or facial hair and their builds were far too ...large. In fact when she did pause to think why she refused any boys attention...a fearful fact fact became known.

It was at that point Ahri realized, especially upon returning to her team, that the feminine form had farm more sway over her than any boy or man ever had. It became a secret shame that followed her after that. She would lag behind the others to change last, she tried to refrain from being so touchy feely, and most importantly she fought the urge to lean over and kiss Sona every time they studied together.

This...perversion, crawled through her entire life. She tried to stamp it out, to ignore it, but it refused. It drove her being more apathetic than usual towards her family and friends. It made her paranoid of the jokes and words those threw around her, especially when there was the slightest chance someone had figured it out.

Thankfully while at school, her popular clique remained intact. It remained a buffer towards the world, something normal and safe. They would never suspect her of such strangeness...which just made it all the worse at times. They never would suspect so it was safe, but if they knew then she would be destroyed. Her reputation would be shattered.

Stepping back from the locker, Ahri quickly jogged to class before the bell. It would not do to be late, but it was honestly the last thing on her mind.

The bell rang after she had taken her seat. However it mattered little, her mind was buzzing too fast to focus on whatever the teacher was writing on the board.

Sitting in that locker were her true and honest feelings laid bear. Just waiting, almost as if they were some sort of ticking bomb waiting for the locker to be opened. Even though it was done, there was no turning back...The waiting...Was so difficult. Ahri's emotions spun and spun, alternating between the hope for some beautiful future with the other girl and the depressing alternatives of total exile due to her newfound...orientation.

It had barely been two months now since she had fallen to the outskirts of popularity. She was still among the group, but no longer the leader. The time she was taking to build up the Buvelle girl was apparently too long and since she had started her actual participation in the group had dropped dramatically.

She had defended that she was just making the nerd help her with school, that her family didn't help. Hell they didn't care about her anymore than a means to crawl out of the hole they had dug themselves into. But those reasons fell flat. It felt unfair that she spent the whole school day with those cruel things and some times after school, and they were saying it wasn't enough. She deserved something nice in her life, she deserved someone who didn't put others down to build themselves up..right?

Ever since Ahri had learned of Sona's intelligence and her future plans, she had began to desire something similar. At least similar enough to stay by her side. She had started to ditch many a party to study with her, going so far as to sleep over studying before a test. Even if she did attend, she was no longer in the center of the crowd. She stayed on the outskirts, texting Sona and barely drinking. In fact her entire persona changed when around the other girl.

Ahri was no longer confident in herself, she was utterly terrified at her inadequacies, but Sona was always there to reassure her. To show her those that didn't matter and those that she could change.

She was no longer quick assume the worse, she looked for the best no matter how hidden, which had resulted in some interesting secrets amongst her group.

But most importantly... Ahri had started to forget about the importance of being "popular". It seemed entirely unimportant in light of this girl who made her heart flutter and her stomach flip.

It hurt that they had argued these past weeks. Especially since the entire reason revolved around the secret that waited in her locker.

Ahri stared out the window of the classroom and thought back to Christmas. For the first time she had spent it away from her own family, and the result... Was glorious. The entire day was warm coco and cookies, presents and cheer, love and happiness. It was the first Christmas Ahri could remember as being so...normal. At least if you compared it to what Christmas is supposed to be according to movies and books.

Although at the end of it all started the first argument she had would have with the blue haired girl. Sona was …. lonely. She thanked Ahri profusely for being there with her and stated it would be wrong to wish for more but...

Over the passing months she stated her fears of being the outcast at school forever. She had yet to have any boy make an advance in her nearly two years living here.

Of course Ahri had tried to soothe her pointing out the inadequacies of the boys. But Sona had just replied in an impossible request.

She asked to find her a date for prom.

The new most dreaded and fast approaching date for Ahri. The day when she would either be utterly alone, uttler unhappy, or she would have to come clean to everyone. All equally terrifying options.

However the more important fact was that at the time Ahri had refused, out of selfish desire for her friend. And, even worse, she had refused without any reason. It must have seemed as if she simply wanted Sona to be alone for the event while Ahri would most definitely have many offers.

Then again, if she read that letter, if she accepted...then technically she did find her a date. Ahri tried to soothe herself as the clock worked impossibly slow. A countdown towards the end or the beginning but either way to change. Such a drastic change that was sure to bring about an entirely different perspective once it had passed. For there was no other problem that seemed as pressing as finding out her answer, and once that was over with... what would be left?

Just before lunch Ahri received...part of her answer. A text message simply saying we need to talk. Which did nothing for the state of Ahri's nerves. It was then followed by a time and place just after school.

Horrifyingly Ahri found that the anxiety continued to mount the entire day, until she was sent to the nurse during one of her latter classes. Where she waited until the last of the students had left. Then as she stared at the clock grow closer towards their meeting point... Ahri felt paralyzed.

She hadn't been a good enough friend to the girl. Once they had become more than acquaintances she had barely acknowledged her while with her group. Although she did get them to stop picking on the poor girl, at least as far as she knew... Still the time they spent together after school, hopefully it was enough.

She hadn't been clear enough in her intentions, especially when she started to feel that attraction. It was so stupid to push everything away, but it was downright hurtful to push Sona away. Especially when she had wanted a boyfriend...It was only the normal thing to want after all.

This was it. Her breathing was anything but steady and her stomach couldn't decide between butterflies and nausea.

The bleak and cloudy February sky gave nothing comforting to the situation as Ahri stepped outside to meet her best friend. The closer she got, the less her legs seemed solid. She couldn't do this. Stopping a few feet shy of Sona's side Ahri nervously fiddled with her hair.

"H-hey" Her voice was shaky, she could barely manage the simply greeting.

Sona turned around, she held the letter in one, her eyes seemed slightly red. Perhaps she had been crying? Had she truly ruined everyhint with that stupid letter? Should she play it off as just a joke?

I got a letter asking me out to prom today. She signed, her face a mix of emotions.

However Ahri was sure her face had fallen along with her stomach. Please no.

But...I also got this letter from you...is this a joke?

Ahri couldn't begin to comprehend why Sona was asking this nor her emotions. The only thing occupying Ahri's mind was a buzz of thoughts, all telling her to do something different. To run. To agree and wish her well on her prom date. To curl up and cry. To stop existing. To beg for forgiveness. To fight for her love with everything she had.

Is this...how you truly feel about me? Sona continued after her friend mimicked a deer in the headlights. Her eyes were watery for some reason.

Ahri opened and closed her mouth without getting a sound out. There was so much regret. There was no option she could pick that was safe. There was nothing.

"Y-yes." Ahri murmured, her voice suddenly cracking. Her legs turned to jelly and eyes started to burn with tears. "Yes!" She let her gaze fall to the ground, unable to keep eye contact, unable to speak without pretending that the object of her desires was far this didn't matter and tomorrow everything would be the same as always. Her hands pulled and combed through her hair in anxiety as she spluttered out her next words. "I'm sorry. I-I'm so sorry! Please S-... Please. Please don't hate me. I-I thought I could ignore it and everything would be fine. I thought it would go away and-and I could be normal again. I-"

A pair of familiar hands guided Ahri's face up from the ground before enveloping and squeezing her tight.

Ahri could not help the sobs that wracked her body. For this was so much more than just a confession to Sona. This was also a confession to herself. The finality of accepting that she would never make her parents proud and marry a well off guy. The finality that she would most likely never have a child of her own, at least in the biological sense. The finality that she would never be "normal". And the finality that she was hopelessly in love with Sona Buvelle.

Thus by finally admitting this to herself, the emotions Ahri had kept bottled up for the past several months came washing forwards.

Thankfully Sona was not such a heartless person as to let a friend of hers weep upon the ground alone.

After a while of comfort and closeness Ahri finally managed to find her voice again. "You don't hate me right?" She felt her friend's chest convulse with an amount of laughter before she shook her head. "Thank goodness." Ahri laughed holding her friend tight. Even if she didn't return her feelings, Ahri was determined to remember this moment. "Y-you read the letter...there's not much else I can say besides...will you?"

At this Sona pulled back to face her friend. Refusing to break eye contact she adopted a serious face.

Ahri, ever since I came here you've been the only one who seemed to care about me besides mom and dad. You helped me get back up when I was pushed down and then you came over to my house and... Since then I hoped so much to get to know you better, I drove myself whenever I could because I thought you might be waiting for me. Then you started taking sign language for me and... It scared me.

Sona paused for a moment unsure of how to properly convey her feelings, but continued as fast as she could.

You were so pretty and so nice and you always looked out for me. I'll never forget when I was actually able to help you on that science test. But you're really popular and outgoing, while I'm just me...So I asked you to find me a boyfriend because well...I was hoping it would put some distance between us.

Sona flinched at the hurt that crossed her friends face, she was so vulnerable right now.

You barely acknowledge me in the halls and you act like I don't exist at school... I thought maybe it would be better. That maybe you weren't hanging out with me after school because you really wanted to... What I'm trying to say is, I don't want to drag you down.

Ahri scoffed at the notion before launching her defense. "Sona you... you mean more to me than that. I'm sorry I've just... I've been so scared to-to admit all this. You know what would happen with them if they knew."

Sona nodded sadly, she could guess the feelings of those around the star of the school. Her team wouldn't be able to look at her the same way, and her family was probably just as bad from her little experience with them.

"But...I can't stand...I can't stand not trying. I-There's no one else like you and...it makes me afraid. I don't want to lose you Sona, I want..." Even though it was already in the open, the admittance was still a difficult thing. "I want to be with you." Ahri finally admitted out loud, it was embarrassing to say and gave her cheeks a special warmth.

Surprisingly her blush was mirrored on the shy music geek. Me too.

Ahri blinked for a second, swearing her eyes had deceived her.

I..I didn't think you liked me like that so I asked my dad what to do.

Ahri watched intently, her heart skipping its beats and hope pouring into her being.

He actually joked "couldn't you have picked someone a bit more average"

Sona paused in her movements, the awkward retelling of the joke doing little for her own nerves.

In the pause Ahri finally found the strength to bring herself closer. Entwining their hands she half stated half questioned "This is really happening."

Sona simply squeezed their hands together and nodded.

The two girls stood closer than friends. Their faces close enough to catch the feel of each others breath, both excited and unsure. Slowly, with more care than she could remember doing anything before, Ahri closed the distance. She closed her eyes, focusing simply on the wonderful sensation that blossomed.

Sona watched as her best friend in this school, the head cheerleader, the popular one, closed her eyes and leaned close. It sent her heart racing in excitement and stomach fluttering in anticipation. Following suit she closed her eyes as well, it seemed like the right thing to do, before blindly moving forwards.

The two suddenly bumped into each others noses and pulled back blinking. Sona felt a deep sense of embarrassment and failure at what had just transgressed, but it stood no chance towards the melodic laughter that broke from Ahri.

"Let's try that again." Ahri finally managed after her amusement died down. It was surely unorthodox, and perhaps a bit unromantic but... Those things didn't truly matter as long as it was with Sona. To help the process, Ahri broke her hands free and stroked them around Sona's cheek towards the back of her head before guiding her close. She couldn't help but feel an amount of pride and love as Sona clumsily tried something similar.

Now that they could feel each other with more clarity, the two brought their lips together in tentative but loving kiss. It wasn't necessarily deep, but neither was it chaste. The two simply enjoyed the feeling of being entwined in each other and the burning love that resulted there in.

It felt so right. The softness of her skin under her hands, the smoothness of her glossed lips against her own. The guiding warmth of her arms around herself. Even the slightly awkward but pleasurable feel of her chest against her own. It was all more than Ahri had ever imagined. It brought a warmth to her lower being and blocked out everything else from the world. There was no school. Nor were there any dark clouds. Neither was there any care for the future. There was simply Sona and herself, lost in this embrace.

* * *

 **AN; I couldn't resist making more Sona x Ahri fluff. That being said this has little substance beyond being fluff. However if you liked it, please leave a review! If you didn't tell me why! And lastly if you want this made into a more serious highschool au story, then please tell me... I'm seriously on the edge of making one. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and have a nice rest of your day!**


End file.
